


A Vision of One-Shots

by FireAlder2005



Series: A Vision of A.... [8]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: #ThrowbackToTheFirstWork, But of the white terror, Dovewing's parents are revealed, Dustpelt is horrified, F/M, Firestar's so done with drama, Goldenflower Deserved Better, Goldenflower was a QUEEN, Her death is acknowledged and has an entire chapter, Not of Whitepaw, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlder2005/pseuds/FireAlder2005
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots from my timeline of the Warrior Cats Series. Feel free to read & give prompts for future chapters!1 - Goldenflower's Death
Relationships: Birchfall/Whitewing (Mentioned), Brambleclaw & Goldenflower (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Tawnypelt (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Cloudtail & Dustpelt (Warriors), Dustpelt & Firestar (Warriors), Ferncloud & Goldenflower (Warriors), Firestar & Cloudtail (Warriors), Goldenflower & Squirrelflight & Leafpool (Warriors), Goldenflower & Tawnypelt (Warriors), Sandstorm & Goldenflower (Warriors)
Series: A Vision of A.... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939276
Comments: 22
Kudos: 9





	1. Goldenflower's Death

Brambleclaw stared as Whitestorm and Brindleface carried a still form on their backs and gently lowered her to the ground at the center of camp. Golden fur shimmered in the silver moonlight, and green eyes, ones that Brambleclaw knew used to sparkle with love and praise for him and his sister were now closed. The dark tabby knew that if they were open, he would see nothing but a dullness in the lively green. Emptiness in place of emotion. Brambleclaw felt a soft pelt brush against his. He turned and met the grief-stricken gaze of his sister, Tawnypelt. The tortoiseshell pressed her nose to his shoulder, and he nuzzled his muzzle into her neck.

“I’m going to miss her.” he whispered. Tawnypelt let out a soft purr.

“Me too.” she meowed. “But she’ll be with us, probably scolding us everytime we do something wrong.” Brambleclaw huffed a laugh.

“She probably will,” he agreed. He lifted his head and padded over to the still form of his mother and settled down beside her. Tawnypelt joined him, and Squirrelflight sat down beside him, gently licking his head. His apprentice, Larchpaw, scooted over to him and pressed her muzzle to his shoulder. Brambleclaw spotted Leafpool emerge from the nursery, turn and hush her moon-old kits, and gently pad over to Goldenflower’s form. The medicine cat sat at the golden she-cat’s head and waited as the clan gathered around.

“Goldenflower was an honorable cat,” Leafpool began softly as the clan settled down into a respectful, mourning silence. “She was a brave, caring warrior, and a mother to not just her own, but to many others.” The brown tabby was obviously referring to Goldenflower staying in the nursery and helping queens, new and old, throughout their motherhood. Brambleclaw knew that Goldenflower had taken care of Squirrelflight and Leafpool when they had been kits whenever Sandstorm just needed a rest for a little bit. Sandstorm, Brambleclaw saw, had her head bowed and eyes wrought with grief, but also thankfulness.

“Goldenflower will be greatly missed by all who knew her.” Leafpool concluded. She lowered her head and gently touched her nose to Goldenflower’s head. “May you have good hunting, swift running, and shelter where you sleep.” she whispered.

The cats who had been closest to the old queen all settled down around her, preparing for their vigil. Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight and Snowflight, Leafpool, the elders, and Firestar and Sandstorm. Ferncloud appeared to say a quick farewell to the she-cat who helped her throughout both of her litters, then disappeared back into the nursery. Brambleclaw glanced up at Silverpelt, and pricked his ears as he spotted a new star. Golden, and he could’ve sworn that it had a slight flower-like shape to it…


	2. In-Law Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trumpet sounds*
> 
> Dusty and Cloud finally find out they're related! XD

Dustpelt stared at Firestar, mouth agape.

“You can’t be serious.” he meowed. “This is a joke right?” Firestar just gave him an amused look.

“I’m completely serious Dustpelt.” the red-furred leader meowed. Dustpelt slowly shook his head, closing his mouth and staring into the rocks.

“Not possible, not possible,” he muttered. Firestar had an exasperated expression on his face.

“Oh, come on!” he exclaimed. “It’s not that bad!” Dustpelt stared at him.

“‘Not that bad’, you say?” the brown tabby muttered. “Sure, Birchpaw will apparently find a good mate in Whitepaw, and Brightheart is a good cat, but Cloudtail?  _ Cloudtail? _ ” Dustpelt gave a suffering moan. Firestar closed his eyes, looking completely done with Dustpelt’s dramatics.

“Great Starclan, give me strength.” the red tom muttered.

“Why does Dustpelt look like he’s having a conniption?” Firestar snapped his eyes open as Cloudtail’s mew was heard. Firestar glanced at Dustpelt.

“Why don’t you ask him?” he suggested. Cloudtail stared at his uncle, then shrugged.

“Okay.” the white tom padded toward the brown tabby. “Dustpelt! Why do you look so horrified?!” Dustpelt stared at Cloudtail.

“My son,” he meowed slowly. “Is going to be mates with your daughter.” Cloudtail stared at him.

“But…” he meowed. “You’re so serious!” he exclaimed. “My grandkids will be so serious!” Cloudtail groaned. “The horror!” Dustpelt glared at him.

“The horror is that my grandkids are going to be  _ un _ -serious! Your genes are going to ruin them!”  **(Yes, they apparently know what genes are. Do not question it. XD )**

“My genes?!” Cloudtail meowed, outraged. “My genes will let them know how to have fun! Yours are going to pull them down into your stoic ‘follow everything rule’ thing!” Firestar just stared as the two warriors bickered back and forth about whose genes were better. Firestar closed his eyes once more and sighed.  _ This is just the beginning. I can feel it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar's done with everyone's sh*t


End file.
